Winter Creeps
by Wintercat1
Summary: Dwight is in the closet when the new boy in winsor,Winter Barris, comes into his life and not only does he like the same things as Dwight but he might like Dwight himself too.CP Coulters charictsrs and stuff,I suck at summaries its better than it sounds.Rated T might be M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"We have a new student today" Said the teacher as Ethan and Evan finally stopped throwing paperclips at eachother to look up at the new student,as did Dwight . The student standing in the front of the class had what seemed to be naturally golden brown hair with percing dark blue , but some what kind , eyes . But thats not what caght their attention,oh no what caught their attention was the Dark eyeliner and the black ribbon choker . He also had sevral black bands around his wrists .

"My name is Winter Barris nice to meet you" He said in a small voice not makeing any effort to look around at his new class mates . Dwights mouth hung open,'he looks so innocent but so dark at the same time'he thoght'whats this feeling in my chest ? maybe hes posessed !'

"ok you may have a seat next to Dwight"she said pointing at the empty desk . Winter went and sat down lazly in the desk,"today is a free study period"the teacher added . Winter looked at the boy next to him and cracked a small smile at the sight,today dwight was wearing a black stud earing in his left ear and a black pentigram neclace . 'hum I wonder if he plays for my team . Hes tall,cute,and oviously has a thing for black magic'Thoght Winter "Hi"he said a tiny bit shy smiling a little . Dwight thoght he was going to melt as he saw that adorable smile,but he managed to compose himself enogh to get out an understanable sentence .

"Hello my name is Dwight" 'why am I so nevous?I mean sure he is cute,but Im still in the closet!and you dont even know if he is even..well...you know!'

"ya I know the teacher told me"He said trying not to think of how sexy his deep voice sounded

"oh.."

"Do you like black magic or something ? I just thoght you might be into that kind of stuff because of the pentigram on your neck"

"I love it !"Dwight said with a little to much enthusiasm"sorry I mean yes I do like black magic . do you?"

"Of corse I do !I even broght two or three spell books with me,if you want Ill show you them after I unpack"

"Oh your bording?At what house?" Dwight said praying it was not starte.

"Winsor"

Dwight could not help but feel happy that this awsome, black magic loving, new kid was bording at winsor,now he could finnaly have some one to talk to about spirits and stuff ... also he was pretty cute.

"Thanks for helping me unpack"Winter said sweety

"welcome,but um..do you need some help there?"Dwight asked trying not to start laphing at the sight of the five foot four boy trying to get a lamp on to a tall shelf.

"No I can get it-Woa!"He said falling backwards into a pair of suprisingly strong arms . He looked over to see Dwight a little flushed with his arms around winters waist.

"Ah,sorry are you ok?"He said letting go of the smaller boys waist.

"ya..do you wanna see those spell books I was talking about earlier?" winter said trying to calm down his heartbeat .

"sure but would you like to go to my room ? I mean so you could see my spell books too?"

"oh sure just give me a minut to change and get the books"

"sure my rooms right next door so just come over when your ready" Dwight announced as he walked out the freshly salt cercled door only to turn the coner and run right into 2 twins , a nicly dressed burnet , and a hansome hobbit.

"What are you guys doing?"Dwight exlaimed

"Just about puking rainbows at the sight of you flirting with the new kid" Eathan explained wile evan was pretending to gag with pretend rainbows comeing out of his mouth.

"I was not flirting!" Dwight said with a mad blush rising to his face.

"Ooothen why are you being so defenceive?"Even shot back.

"I-Im not!w-we just both like spirits and stuff thats all!"

"well as much as I would love to disagree with the twins you were giving him a pretty intence pair of googly eyes"Kurt commented.

"And your blushing" blaine added

"I gotta go change" Dwight huffed and ran into his room before any of them could say another word . He quickly changed into his black skinny jeans and Killers T-shirt . Then Winter came in and Dwights breath got stuck in his throght , He still had on the chocker and braclet but instead of the dalton uniform he was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves cut off , and over the button up part was 5 red leather straps and then there was also a chain coming down from his studded chest pocket to his waist . He also had on a pair of verry tight pair of black skinny jeans much like Dwights exept he thoght they looked much better on winter then they did him.

"is something wrong?" winter asked because Dwight had been gapeing at him a little too long .

"hrm .. o-oh ya Im fine .. nice shirt"

"Thanks I got it at this great shop near my old house with a pair of creepers" Winter explained , verry greatful for the comlement

"Oh my god I love Creepers ! and was the store you got them at called Pitch Black?"

"How did you know?"

"They have the same store just a couple blocks away , I go sometimes on the weekend"

"Really We'll have to go sometime!"winter said a little over exited "oh I mean if you want to"

"No Id love to ! sounds like fun,do you want to see some of my books now?"

"sure"


	2. Chapter 2

It had Been 1 week since Winters first day and he had no problem fitting talked to Kurt and Reed about fashon , he threatened the twins with a lifetime of pain if they dared pelt him with marshmellows , and he was nice enogh to every one , especially Dwight.

"Hey Dwight can I ask you a question?" Winter asked while he and dwight were looking thoghthe spell books.

"Well you just did but I gess you can ask a nother one"

"I was just wondering,if,well...What team do you play for?"Winter was so curious and he just had to ask,because if he was then he really wanted to go out with him.

"Wh-Why do you ask?" Dwight said tripping over his own words.

Seeing that he was stuttering and not makeing eyecontact ment 2 things , and from many years of watching germen soap opras he know what they were.1 dwight might like him and 2 he might be .

"I was just wondering,you already know what team I play for so you know I wont judge you"this was true,winter had already announced that he was out and proud.

"well I gess you c-could say Im in the closet" Dwight explained at almost a wisper level voice.

After the confermation that his crush was infact,gay,winter scooted closer and got into flirt had never even kissed a boy let alone had a boyfriend,but he knew how to flirt alright.

"So..what kind of guy is your type?"

"W-Well I like,shorter guys,that like to wear black a lot,he has to be kind but also mean enogh to put someone in their place"at this point Winter was fully aware that he was talking about him and that this had to be a confession"My type also has beautiful golden brown hair"he said moving a little peice of hair out of winters face"and big dark blue eyes,and he also loves spells and spirts as much as I do if not more so"

"If that wasnt a confession Im gonna be really emberessed"he said with a mad blush rising to his cheeks,then Dwight put two fingers on winters chin to make him look up into his dark eyes

"then you dont need to be emberessed,right?"and then they both moved forward untill their lips touched,and they later thoght to themseves that it was just like lightning going throgh their sweet moment would have lasted longer if ALL the borders at winsor did not bust through the door.

"That was too sweet,I think Im getting cavitys!"Even shouted , to witch Ethan replied "ditto"

"Wow Dwight You are such a romantic" blaine commented

"kind of cheesey thogh" charlie added

"winter,That was so sweet"Reed exlaimed with eyes that practicly shot hearts across the room,Suddenly a pair of arms were locked around Reeds waist.

"I dont know what your talking about but I bet your sweeter"a familiar voice said

"Shane!"Reed exlaimed and turned around to hug his curly haired boyfriend "When did you get here?"

"I just got off the plain 2 hours ago and came here to see you,Whats going on here?"Shane asked oviosly talking about the giant commotion around dwight and the darkly dressed boy he had yet to meet.

"Oh Dwight got a boyfriend,His name is winter"Reed explained "He started bording at winsor about a week ago"

"Congradulations Dwight!"He yelled throgh the madness "But Iv missed you"He wispered into his ear "can we go to your room to catch up?" Reed just smiled brightly and let the burnet carrot top to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry I love Rane way too much not add a cute little tid bit about them :P 


End file.
